Cooling Fire
by xXLolitaXx
Summary: A series of songfics, one shots. PAIRINGS HITSUHINA! I hope you enjoy the stories. Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

Finally done this one shot XD, I'm thinking of writing an epilogue for One Dance At A Time, What do you think?

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or The Listening by Lights**

LOLZ I'M A HUGE LIGHTS FAN

* * *

><p>Momo was breathless when Toshiro had confessed to her that he loved her. Her heart was pounding with joy. He had waited for her to reply but all she could say was "Um..." Toshiro had smiled slightly and said "Don't worry I'll wait for your answer" and had left. Momo felt so dumb she had always wanted to tell him she loved him. "Um?" she asked herself "What's all You could say Momo?" said Matsumoto when Momo told her. Momo felt so guilty for not being able to say it. She had practiced so many times getting ready to tell him.<p>

_Please excuse me I'm not thinking clear_

_It must just be stress_

_But I likely shouldn't be here_

_I'm such a mess_

Momo woke from her deep slumber deciding that this was the day she would tell him. She took a shower and put her shinigami clothes on and tying her hair into her usual tidy bun with the blue cloth. "You can do this Momo Hinamori" As she straighten up and started to walk towards the 10 Squad Barracks she could feel herself slowly slouch. Momo sighed loudly earning herself some glances from other shinigami. She face palmed herself and bit her lip "You can do this." she said again as she continued towards the 10 Barracks. She was outside the Barracks when she bumped into Toshiro. She gasped "H-Hitsugaya-kun!" she said alarmed she didn't think he would be leaving when she came. Toshiro raised an eyebrow wondering why she didn't call him "Shiro-chan" he secretly missed his nickname. Toshiro looked at her "Yes?" Momo took a deep breath _This is it I definitly can say it_ she felt so happy she was able to say it but once she opened her mouth to say "Toshiro I love you too" but instead it came out as "SHIRO-CHAN YOUR HAIR IS TURNING YELLOW!" Toshiro's heark sank then he raised an eyebrow "Excuse Me?" he asked. Momo then turned and ran away. Toshiro blinked "M-Momo!" but she already disappeared. Momo finally stopped running and put her hands to her head "What's wrong with me?" she muttered.

_I never really ever know what to say_

_When I let my emotions get in the way_

_And I'm just trying to get us on the same page_

_I always get it better right after wards_

_When all the wrong impressions are said and heard_

_How come I can never get the right words_

_I need to convey, wish I could explain..._

Momo sniffled why couldn't she do it. Once she thought had everything ready everything had went wrong. Momo was so embarrassed she face-palmed herself. Suddenly she feel someone's presence behind her and saw Karin smirking at her. "You better confess faster or Toshiro is gonna get stolen away..." and she flashstepped away. Momo rubbed her head realizing that Karin was also after Toshiro. She had joined the 10th Squad and immediately became 4th Seat. Momo balled her hands in fury "I must get this right!" she said loudly. But she felt a weird tug in her stomach after talking to Karin. It was like Karin was pressuring her. Momo shook her head _She wouldn't do that right? _Momo thought straighting up and was ready to try again but she decided to take a rest first because her head started to hurt.

_The things that I have to work out_

_I don't feel right_

_What has come over me I'm about_

_To lose my mind_

Momo walked towards the 10th Barracks again. This time she when to Toshiro's office. She opened the door and peeked inside but Toshiro wasn't there. "..." Momo pouted suddenly a voice behind her said "Looking for Taichou?" It was Matsumoto. Momo turned and nodded sheepishly. Matsumoto smiled "Come On in I know you are having trouble confessing I'll help you!" Matsumoto gushed pushing the petite girl in the room. "Sit" ordered Matsumoto pointing to the chair. Momo nodded and sat down looking at Matsumoto. "So I heard from Taichou that told him his hair was turing yellow..." Momo nodded "I was going to say "I loue you" but I don't know what happened and I said that..." Momo said sadly. "I thought I could do it but I couldn't..." Matsumoto frowned "Don't be negative girl Taichou had the guts to tell you, Shouldn't you also too? For him?" Momo frowned knowing she was right. "But I can't sort out my feelings" Momo said "Don't think just say it" Matsumoto said. Momo smiled "Okay I'll follow you advice! I can do it!" Momo smiled and walked out then poked her head back in "Where's Shiro-chan?" Matsumoto smiled "He should be at the forest training" Momo nodded and hurried away.

_I never really ever know what to say_

_When I let my emotions get in the way_

_And I'm just trying to get us on the same page_

_I always get it better right after wards_

_When all the wrong impressions are said and heard_

_How come I can never get the right words_

_I need to convey, wish I could explain..._

Momo was at the forest she looked franticly for Toshiro. When she saw him she was about to call but froze. He was standing there with Karin laughing with his back to Momo. She felt so broken _I'm too late..._ she thought as she felt tears form. Momo glanced at them and saw Karin look over his shoulder and smirk at her then continued laughing with him, laughing so hard that she almost doubled over only to saved by Toshiro. Momo bit her lip as her tears started to stream down her face. She turned and ran away. She ran and ran until she couldn't breathe. She stopped by a tree and huffed tears falling...she whispered a son that was always running in her head.

_"Can I let the trees do the talking, can I let the ground do the walking_

Can I let the sky fill what's missing in, can I let my mouth do the

listening"

Momo rubbed her eyes void of tears "Toshiro...I love you..." she whispered. Suddenly arms wrapped around her waist pulling her into a hug "Took you long enought" Toshiro said turning her and gave her a breath-taking kiss. Momo looked at him "But, what about Karin?" Toshiro raised an eyebrow "My Love only belongs to you..." was all he said as he kissed her one more time.

_I never really ever know what to say_

_When I let my emotions get in the way_

_And I'm just trying to get us on the same page_

_I always get it better right after wards_

_When all the wrong impressions are said and heard_

_How come I can never get the right words_

_I need to convey, wish I could explain..._

* * *

><p>Do You like it? Here's a link to the song XD .comwatch?v=b2dXfzdM6XQ

Bye! Please review XD

Oh sorry to all those TouRin fans out there but I AM ANTI-KARINXTOUSHIRO

THERE CAN ONLY BE HITSUHINA! LOLZ


	2. Chapter 2

Sowwie for the late update.

This one is a cute A/U one-shot of a kinda Victorian ball thing.

Summary: Momo goes to a ball with Rangiku. - Summaries hate me XD

I have decided to write an epilouge for One Dance at a Time XD stay tuned!

**Disclamier: Bleach is still not mine...**

* * *

><p>Soft music played as Momo Hinamori entered the palace ball. The was a quick hush in the crowd as people turned her way. Momo looked around wondering why all was so quiet now. She glanced looking for her friend, pausing as she saw a familiar qranged hair beauty in a pink strapless gown with ruffles. Momo smiled hurrying to her "Ran-chan" she called softly as the orange haired girl turned and squealed loudly "Momo you looked absolutely stunning!" Momo blushed she was in a soft blue gown that trailed behind her with a ribbon tied to her back. It was so long that she had to gather her skirt up a little to not trip especially with her sky-high stiletto pumps that died to match her gown. Her bodice with tight and showed her curves from the bodice to the skirt it flowed beautifully. "Moe, Ran-chan you look much more amazing!" Rangiku shook her head "Your hair is wonderfully did! Who did it for you?" she asked Momo blushed "Oka-san did it for me" Momo's hair was in soft curls that fell just below her shoulders it was adorned with a braid around her head weaved with little blue flowers. Rangiku squealed again "Momo you are definetly gonna score a man tonight!" Momo shook her head and looked down "No..." Rangiku frowned "Don't tell me you are still waiting for him! He left 3 years ago! You are 23 now get over him!" Momo shook her head "I love him..." Rangiku rubbed her head "Fine, lets go get something to drink."<p>

Momo followed Rangiku to the food corner and got herself and Rangiku a fruit punch "There is no alcohol in this is there?" Rangiku shook her head "No there isn't" Momo nodded and sipped the punch. Suddenly a silver haired man walked towards Rangiku "Would you like to dance with me?" he asked bowing to her. Rangiku blushed and turned to Momo giving her a I'll-Be-Back-Soon look knowing that Momo would easily be scared to be alone. Momo nodded as Rangiku followed the man hearing him introduce himself as Gin. Momo stood awkwardly watching people dance remember the first time she had met him.

**_Flashback~~_**

_Momo stood at the wall watching all her friends being swept onto the dancefloor with their own guy. Momo couldn't help feeling lonely when a white haired guy came to her. He was in a pure white suit and had white hair too. What caught her eye was his turquoise eyes, they were mesmerizing. Then he had bowed to her and said "May I have this Dance?" Momo had blushed and taken his hand as they danced through the night, soon the ball was over and they had to leave. The guy had introduced himself as Toshiro Hitsuguya. Momo found that she was in love with him...They started seeing each other till that night he disappeared leaving her a note, to wait for him..._

Momo snapped out of her thoughts realizing that she was crying. She hurried to the restroom and cleaned herself and fixed the make up, it was a good thing that she hadn't put much make up on beacuse she didn't really need much. "Maybe I shoud give up on him..." she whispered as she walked out of the restroom. She gathered her skirts as she walked back to where she once stood seeing Rangiku still dancing with the silver haired man. Momo smiled as she saw a blond man aproach her "Hello Miss, my name is Kira Izuru, Would you like to dance with me?" he asked Momo hesitated then took his hand "Of course" Soon she was also on the dance floor with Kira but she couldn't help but to compare him to Toshiro. She had felt so natural when she danced with Toshiro but with Kira she felt a little uncertain, but she didn't want to hurt him. She felt as she danced for a long time, she felt tired but it didn't seem like Kira wanted to stop but suddenly a hand stopped Kira. Kira gasped and turned to see a whit haired man smirked "I think you have danced long enough with her give someone else a turn." Kira smirked "Depends on the girl" Momo was frozen on her spot infront of her was him, Toshiro Hitsuguya the one who she waited for 3 years. Toshiro turned to her his turquoise eyes bore in her her chocolate eyes "I leave you for a while and another man swoops in, you know that I don't plan on letting you go." he said in a low voice. Kira grabbed Momo's hand "We should go" Momo shook him off she choked a little as she ran into Toshiro's arms almost tripping over her dress but he caught her. "S-shiro-chan you came back for me!" she cried into his shoulder. "Of course I did...thanks you for waiting for me." he pulled away from her and bowed "May I have this dance?" Momo smiled "Yes, yes you may" as she took his and and they swept into the dancefloor leaving Kira. Soon people got off the dancefloor to watch them dance. Momo's flowing dress and Toshiro's light grip on her left everyone staring in awe. As the music stopped Toshiro got on his knees and pulled out a box "Momo Hinamori Will you marry me?" Momo's eyes filled with tears "Oh Shiro-chan Yes!" she cried as the people around them applauded. Toshiro slipped the ring onto Momo's slender finger and stood up. Momo hugged him tightly then pulled away and kissed him passionately. "I love you Shiro-chan." she said on his lips. "I love you too Momo"

* * *

><p>I hope you like it PLease R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
